Endurance Bora Bora
by CrazyInspiredWriter
Summary: Twenty Kids*One Island*One Prize
1. The Arrival

Endurance Bora Bora

**Bora Bora, the legendary island of the pacific.**

**20 Kids, one island, one prize**

"For Years Endurance kids have been competing in many different exotic wild locations, but will this year's location change it all?"

First inhabited by Polynesian settlers around the 4th century, Bora Bora became a home. Thousands of years later our group of twenty kids from Endurance has made the trip too. The island lives and thrives on tourism, but what these kids will face won't be a relaxing boat ride. As they travel further from their home and into the beautiful island will they learn and achieve their goals? Or will they go home with much less? Who will make it, who will survive?

These strangers will have to form an extraordinary bond as they dig deep to uncover courage, strength, and perseverance. Because the only way they can win is by pushing themselves to the limit and overcoming all weaknesses until one team proves that they have the ultimate ENDURANCE.

Chapter One: Arrival

"Welcome," J.D. said, "To Bora Bora. Take a look around you guys. This place is going to be your home while you're here. Although some of you are probably going to be here longer than others. Endurance is all about your ability to survive, and to help you do that there's a few things you're going to need. Just over there you're going to find your huts, that's where you're going to live. No shower, no power, and bare minimum to sleep on. Sounds great right?"

"Sure does." Anne rolled her eyes smiling. _As long as I stay it's just fine._

A guy named Shay beside her snorted, she giggled along with a few others in excitement.

"Now for today you guys will take it easy, settle in, and get to know each other, have fun. I'll see you all later." J.D. strode off into the forest leaving us alone.

"Bye!" "See ya!" "Adios!"

Anne called her farewell only to sprint with the others to the huts J.D. had mentioned.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" a girl named Kelsey screamed.

Just as Anne was about to ask what was wrong she came to a dead halt as the 'so called hut' was actually a cabin up in a tree, a tree house to be exact.

_Wow…_ she thought

But halting so suddenly wasn't Anne's best move. BAM! Anne flew forward as another body slammed into her back.

"Oof!" she cried out.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

The muffled voice came from on top of her, but seeing that she had just body slammed into the somewhat dusty soil she couldn't really respond.

The weight was quickly lifted off of her and the voice which had spoken before was now muttering apologies to her as she rolled over and sat up.

"Hey is she going to be okay?"

Anne recognized the voice, it was LeAnn. Anne defiantly thought that she was the kind of girl that ate nails for breakfast lunch and dinner. This girl had muscles!

"Anne! What's happened? Who did that?"

Anne blinked, and started laughing at what had happened.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Only minutes in and someone tries to take me down!" She coughed trying to laugh.

"Alright, who am I going to beat up?" Alex had sauntered over to the small group smiling.

Everyone laughed, well almost Anne was still coughing out the dust she had taken in when hitting the ground.

"Hey it's Anne right?" asked the mysterious guy who had tackled Anne.

Anne nodded trying to breathe properly again.

"Hey!" Kelsey whined. "What's going on!" Obviously not satisfied with being ignored.

"Nothing much, we're just practicing for the first temple challenge by knocking each other over. Wanna join?" asked Alex standing up patting Anne on the back.

"Ha ha ha that's sooo funny Aleex!" crowed Kelsey.

"How fake can you get?" Anne muttered.

"As fake as chicken bake." Muttered back the mysterious guy.

_What's his name again?_ She wondered.

Giggling she brushed herself off as he smiled back pulling a twig out of her hair.

"Weeeell I don't see anything here to get so wound up about anyways." Kelsey sneered not pleased that everyone had shifted back to helping Anne back up so they all could check out their new home.

"Not if it's about you!" Shay whispered loudly as he climbed down the stairs.

Everyone burst out laughing as Kelsey stocked away up the stairs muttering "She's such an attention grabber geese…"

_As if I could really help it_ Anne thought.

"Hey it's not your fault you were kinda forced into it." LeAnn stood up for her rolling her eyes in Kelsey's direction.

"Yeah someone just _had_ to tackle you…" Alex taunted the mysterious guy.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't know she would stop." He couldn't help but smile.

"What's your name anyway?" Anne exclaimed. "I don't even know who tackled me!" she laughed.

"Yeah _John _aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Shay laughed socking John in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered smiling. Turning to her he asked "and I think that you're Anne right?"

"Ha ha very funny you just asked me that a minute ago." Anne smiled.

"Yeah I know, but you're okay right? I just slammed you into the dirt."

The rest of the group made their way toward the stairs as he helped her up.

"Of course, I'm standing aren't I?"

"Not for long you aren't!"

"Wha-?"

But before she could say a word he grabbed her by the waist and lugged her up the stairs Anne laughing all the way.

"Hey!" she protested. "I'm not crippled! I can walk you know."

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "Sorry for hitting you again."

"No problem, I'm fine really." She answered glancing towards the girl's cabin, where loud squeals emitted from the open doorway. Alexa's to be exact.

"There you are! Anne I was wondering…" Alexa stopped walking her eyes in bewilderment. "What's…?"

"Um yeah John you can set me down." She blushed.

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Well I'm not even going ask!" Alexa stated confused.

_Nice Alexa nice…_Anne thought.

"Ask later dude! John you have to see this!" yelled a guy who ran across the bridge connecting the two cabins. Approaching he grabbed John's arm and began pulling him across the bridge and to his cabin.

"See you later Anne!" John yelled already half way across the bridge running to the guy's cabin.

"See you!" she yelled back smiling again.

"Come on cutie cut the flirting you just _have_ to see the cabin we're staying in. I got you a good bunk and there's even shelves!" Alexa talked on in excitement as she literally dragged Anne into the cabin as she laughed.

Alexa and Anne had quickly become friends on the plane ride over to the island, both finding much in common. They both wanted to win Endurance badly and had agreed to make it to the final two teams together.

"On the ground again I see?" Kelsey sneered.

A few of the girls inside stopped to see who had come in, and they, to Anne's relief, smiled in her direction.

"Hey Anne what's up?" Julie asked helping her up.

"Oh nothing really." She smiled, "just Alexa really, dragging me in here."

"Really? Necessary much?" Julie laughed.

"Well sorry," countered Alexa. "I just wanted her to see were she's staying for the next few months!"

"This place is amazing though, right Anne?" called Julie who was now perched on her top bunk.

"Yeah! I know it's so crazy that we get to stay here."

Everyone nodded in agreement, this was defiantly beyond awesome.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Nellie called from her bunk.

"Um I think we have dinner sometime in the next few hours and then we hang out till dark or something." said Allie who was lying on the floor claiming it comfortable.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Anne hopped up on her top bunk that was next to Julie and Alexa's.

The group of girls talked and explored till they met up with the guys across the bridge and checked out their cabin too.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a funny event for everyone, all the guys pulled out their best blond jokes. The laughter got especially loud when Isabeli kept asking what they meant; she had not grown up in an American environment seeing that most of her family was strictly proper French people.<p>

"Okay so how do you drown a blond?" Ricky asked.

The rest of the group asked 'what?' in anticipating a good answer.

"You glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool!"

Anne rolled her eyes smiling as the others chuckled at Isabeli's bewildered expression.

"What? I don't understand this joke, why do they put a mirror in the pool?" Isabeli

Allie giggled and put an arm around Isabeli.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to you later."

"Fine but if it's about me someone is going to pay…" her eyes trailing off towards Ricky who had made numerous jokes and a few cheap shots at her during the evening.

Ricky was starting to fit title of the local jerk of the group, and too soon would he become the one nobody wanted as a partner.

The rest of the evening flew by as the sky grew darker and everyone ran up to see the sunset on the bridge of their new homes.

* * *

><p>The sunset in Bora Bora was as breath taking as any exotic location should be. The sight was something to be remembered as it was their first night there together as a group.<p>

"Wow this is amazing!" These words chorused from almost every girl's lips, they couldn't help it; the sunsets were too beautiful to pass up.

"Incredible..." she whispered.

Anne had always had a thing for sunsets, and this was no exception.

"Pretty cool eh?"

John slipped down beside her on the bridge where she was sitting between the slates.

"Words can hardly describe this" she smiled, "it's just so…amazing."

"Yeah it is." He agreed.

As they sat in silence bouts of laughter came from the group standing beside them.

"So what are they talking about?" she asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention, but I think it had something to do with J.D. in one of those sumo wrestler inflated costumes." he laughed.

Anne could hardly talk for laughing. "J.D.-with a-sumo costume?" just picturing that made her crack up.

"Yeah, I know we have some pretty weird conversations." he smiled looking at her.

"We sure do." She replied nodding.

"So ah...you ready for tomorrow?"

After thinking a moment she answered "I guess so, I'm just so nervous. I really want to make it and stay here and...yeah" her voice trailed off, smile disappearing face as she stared at the beautiful scenery.

"Hey," he pulled a strand of hair from her face and smiled."I know for a fact you'll make it through the first challenge and stay."

"It'll probably have something to do with strength, it always has."

"You play any sports?"

"Softball and volleyball. I've played volleyball for years but am actually better at softball." her smile returning.

"Well hey that's good. It'll help tomorrow."

"Yeah I hope so." she paused thinking, "what about you?"

"What? Oh sports?" Anne nodded.

"Well..."

"What is it?" she teased pushing his shoulder with her own.

"Um I run mostly...but a little of everything I guess."

"Mhmm" _I have feeling that he's not saying something _but she let it go only wanting to enjoy the evening and not think of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>After dark had started to settle in the group separated to grab warmer clothes and rejoin at the fire pit below their cabins. There they would be briefed by J.D. what would happen the next day.<p>

"Ok you guys here's the deal. Tomorrow is the Right to Stay Challenge and while I know you all want to know what it is I can't tell you right now. But what I can say is that like many challenges here on Endurance they are held by over or near the water, and with that I hope all twenty of you will be ready tomorrow for this. It's your way into this game, and your only chance to stay on the show. I wish good luck to you all and good night's rest. I'll see you on the beach tomorrow."

With those parting Words J.D. disappeared into the darkness leaving everybody with many questions and confused thoughts.

"Wait! What did he mean by only chance? Wasn't there a second time around where the 4 people got another try at a different game?" asked Ariana.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Chance put in.

"Oh! I can't leave tomorrow! I just can't!" cried Allie.

"Don't worry about it honey." Nellie rubbed her back.

"So does anyone have an idea?" asked Jordan.

"It'll probably going to be something physical or that tests your strength." Mike answered.

A few of the girls groaned not liking the sound of it.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Julie pleaded after what seemed like an hour or so of talking strategy.

"Yeah," Anne agreed "there's no point getting worked up about if there's no avoiding it. We're all going to face it tomorrow whether we like it or not."

Alexa and Alex both nodded their heads, and Anne noticed, were sitting quite close together.

"Well I don't like being a party pooper and all but if any of us are going to survive tomorrow we might want to get some sleep." Mike announced.

No one argued being exhausted from the day's travel and events. Saying their goodnights and even a few hugs given the group split in two as they climbed the stairs up to their cabins.


	2. Right to Stay

Author's Note: I apologize ahead of time for mistakes and such, I'm still learning! This is my first time writing a story for everyone, hope you enjoy. R&R =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Endurance.

Chapter Two: Right to Stay

The cold morning dawned early, the sky cloudy and dark contrasting the previous day.

Anne woke up slightly confused forgetting where she had come, and after remembering where she was and what the day had in store she groaned.

"You awake too?" asked Julie. It looked as though she had been up for awhile.

"Who's all up?" Anne asked sitting up.

"LeAnn and a few others are getting ready but most are still sleeping."

"Oh okay well do you want to come with me to get ready?"

"Sure."

After changing clothes Anne grabbed her brush and toothbrush following Julie to the upstairs of their tree house cabin. LeAnn and Nellie were up there talking by the windows.

"Morning guys." Julie chirped.

"Morning, you guys sleep at all?" Nellie asked with a sad smile.

"I did, well as much as I could." Anne replied running a brush through her hair.

"Same here, I was so sure I'd be up all night worrying away, but somehow I managed to fall asleep." Nellie's smile grew slightly.

"So LeAnn are you ready for today?" Julie asked.

"Yeah I think so, I mean I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous but I feel pretty good about it I guess."

"I wish I felt that way." Anne smiled sadly. _I have no idea what I'm doing…_

"Eh I'm sure you'll be fine," LeAnn smiled. "I mean you play sports right?"Anne nodded. "Yeah well then if it has to do with arm strength you'll be ok or anything physical really you'll be fine. I play sports too you know it'll defiantly help us beat out the others who don't. Just concentrate you'll be fine."

Julie nodded agreeing with what LeAnn said while crossing the room to give Nellie a hug. The poor girl had a look of despair on her face.

"Hey It'll be okay, you'll do just fine I can feel it. If you've made it this far you have to keep going right?" Julie sympathized.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nellie responded running her hands though her hair nervously.

"I know I'm right, and like LeAnn said you just need to concentrate."

Anne threw her stuff back into her bag and pulled her hair back into a messy bun just about ready for the day.

"You guys ready to get some breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure." "Sounds good to me!" "Yeah."

The others followed Anne down the stairs to where they would officially begin their day.

* * *

><p>"Good morning <em>ladies.<em>" Shay wiggled his eyebrows at Anne's group as they came down the stairs.

_Wow…really Shay? _Anne thought shaking her head and smiling

Nellie and Julie giggled at his comment as they gave their good mornings to the rest of guys gathered around the fire pit.

"Well I'm starving what's for breakfast?" LeAnn asked.

"Well if you have the stomach to eat before the challenge there's a table of food over there." Mike pointed over across the clearing.

"Great!" LeAnn took off towards the table at a sprint leaving the other three girls in her dust.

"Woah, that girl is fast!" Ben commented.

"Yeah no kidding." Alex agreed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I want her as my partner." Tyson said flexing his arm muscles. "Fast like me and strong too I bet."

"Ugh men…let's get some food before it's gone." Julie said.

Nellie shook her head. "I don't think I can stomach it."

"Come on Nellie, your body needs a little food to run on at least." Julie hooked arms with Nellie and pulled the protesting girl over to the table.

Anne about to follow the two but stopped short when she saw a few other guys come down the stairs. Smiling she quickly turned away and grabbed something to eat when a certain boy noticed her.

"Hey Anne!" John called to her running over.

A light blush graced her face when she heard him calling. "Hi John!" she turned and smiled at him.

"So are you ready for today?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah I think so." She grimaced slightly at the thought of what the day could have in store for her.

"You're not thinking about leaving are you?" he asked.

"Maybe..." she answered guiltily. "But I'll be fine."

"Good! I was hoping I wouldn't find a discouraged girl today. Not that I wouldn't mind cheering her up." He winked at her.

Smiling Anne turned her head away blushing again. She couldn't seem to find any words to say to him.

Too soon all twenty kids had come down from their tree house and had eaten breakfast. J.D. appeared and greeted them with instructions to meet him on the beach wearing swimsuits in about an hour's time where they would be starting their first challenge: The Right to Stay.

* * *

><p>~At the Beach~<p>

"How's it going everybody?" J.D. asked the group.

"Good." "Eh…fine." "We're alright."

"I can see that a lot of you are enjoying your time here making friends but unfortunately four of you will have to say goodbye and head home. That'll be hard right?"

Everyone nodded sadly. _That's going to be the hardest_ _part. _Anne frowned.

"Yeah well now's the time to find out who will be saying their goodbyes." J.D. paused. "Each week on Endurance challenges will test each one of you to find if you have what takes to stay here in Bora Bora. Today we're going to take that first challenge and mark the begging of your Endurance adventure. It's simple what you need to do; you can see there are ten lengths of rope hanging above the water. All you have to do is hold on longer than two other people. The first two guys and the first two girls that drop will be eliminated from Endurance. Let's start shall we?"

Anne glanced around nervously trying to breathe deeply. _Who would go first?_

"Who will go above the water first?" J.D. asked. "Guys or girls?"

No one spoke and tension filled the air.

"Alright since no one wants to volunteer, we'll let the girls tough it out first."

Anne looked at the other girls Nellie had squeaked and LeAnn was flexing her muscles. _Oh man…_

"Girls head out across the ledge and stand next to a hanging rope."

Anne walked across the metal ledge above the clear blue water and swallowed. _This is it_

"Alright we are ready to start our first challenge, the right to stay! Girls are you ready?" They all nodded in response. "Please step forward and take hold of the rope, and at the count of three you will all step off the ledge and hold yourself above the water. But remember, you drop before any two others and will be eliminated and sent home. Good luck!" with those words he counted and all the girls were suspended above the water clinging to the rope.

* * *

><p>"Come on Nellie you can to do it!" Chance yelled encouragingly.<p>

"That's it Julie! Just hold on a little longer!"

"Hang in there Ariana!"

A few minutes had passed and the girls were already sweating.

_Gosh this is so much harder than it looks_ Anne closed her eyes, the wind had picked up a little and was gentle swaying her rope back and forth. And then it happened. A loud scream sounded from beside her followed by a splash.

"Allie!" "No!" "Is she okay?"

Anne opened her eyes in an instant wondering how it had happened. The sky had grown darker and her hands had started to burn.

"Oh! Allie sorry to say but you're first to be eliminated. Come on back and you can get dried off."

Sweating profusely Anne hands had started to slip, she replaced one hand higher on the rope above her to find better grip but that was the wrong move. Sliding down the rope several feet, Anne could hardly breathe.

A round of gasps and 'oh no's! Sounded but Anne hardly noticed. Her hands had a sharp stinging pain in her hands which traveled through her arms and down her back. _Ugh!_ A thin trail of blood ran down her arm mixing with the sweat. _Come on Anne you can do this, just keep yourself right here!_ Clenching her teeth she was determined to go nowhere. Her slippery grip and shaking legs just seemed to fight against her will to hold on.

"Hold on girl!" Alexa called from above her.

"You can do it Anne!" "Hold on!" "You've got it!"

Something triggered in her mind, it was John. He and the guys were cheering for her! Now and Anne really didn't want to go. A beautiful island, great people, a chance to win a trip. No way was she let it go now!

"Hey what about me?" Kelsey yelled. "I'm doing good too!"

* * *

><p>Anne took a deep breath. It would only be so long now, a few other girls had complained of their hands hurting and one was sure to fall to the waters below soon.<p>

"I don't think I can hold on anymore..." Isablei said aloud.

"Don't give up!" Courtney encouraged her. But not even thirty seconds later Isabeli slipped down the rope and with a small scream she fell to water beneath her.

"Alright girls that's it! Allie and Isabeli are the first two to be eliminated! The other ten of you can let go, you are officially part of endurance now!" but J.D. didn't even have to say a word.

The guys were yelling and the girls were screaming with joy as they dropped down into the water.

"Woo hoo!" "Yes!" "That's how it's done!"

Anne could do nothing but grin, she was in. "I made it!" she couldn't help but yell. Anne was there to stay.

Stepping up the beach Anne wringed out her hair out. "Hey Anne you did great!"

It was John, Anne looked up and smiled "Well it was a close at one point."

"But you made it, that's what matters to me"

"And I'm here to stay!" she grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Aww thanks!" so far things for Anne had worked out pretty well. She had made some good friends, made it to the next part of endurance and John—

"Guys you're up next! Head on out to the platform." J.D. called.

"Oh well I better go, I'll see you soon though." John grinned and winked.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" John jogged off with the other guys over the water.

_Oh I hope he makes it!_ Anne grinned tiredly and then winced. Looking down at her hands she saw what sliding down the rope had done to her. _Oh man! I'll have to get it taken care of later…_

"Hey! Anne are you coming? They're about to start the guys!" Alexa called.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!"

"Guys are you ready?" J.D. called. They all nodded in response. "At the count of three take hold of the rope and step off the ledge. And remember guys, the first two to all will be eliminated and sent home. One…two….three!" All of the guys were suspended above the water hanging onto the rope.

* * *

><p>A good fifteen minutes had passed before any of the guys started show any signs of fatigue. The girls yelled cheers every so often to encourage them but it seemed like nothing would happen anytime soon.<p>

"Wow the guys are still holding on! Can you believe it!" J.D. applauded.

"Agh!" Shay had started to struggle with his holding on the rope.

"Oh no! I think he's going to-" Ariana called out.

_Splash!_

"Shay! I'm sorry to say but you're the first guy to be eliminated. Come on in and dry off!" J.D. announced. "Twenty minutes guys, twenty minutes! Keep it up!"

Shay walked onto the beach practically steaming mad from dropping first…and heading towards the group.

"I think we should let him cool off…" Alexa commented.

"Yeah good idea" Anne shifted to the other side of the group with Alexa.

Time ticked on as the guys held onto the ropes even longer than J.D. thought possible. "Wow you guys are passing thirty minutes! Whoo!"

But to everyone's surprise at that instant Jordan dropped to water, followed a splash and some angry yells.

"That's it guys! Jordan you are the second guy to be eliminated the rest of you can drop because you're staying here!"

The ruckus that followed those words was crazy loud and a happy one at that.

John had made it! _Yes!_

"Why are you so happy girl?" Alexa teased her.

"Cause I'm staying on Endurance that's why!" Anne grinned.

"Mhmm sure, would it happen to do anything with John making it now would it?"

But Alexa never got a reply when the guys stormed the beach. Hugging each other like crazy the sixteen kids that made Endurance celebrated on the shores of Bora Bora.

"Alright you guys!" J.D. called after they had calmed down a bit. "How does it feel to be officially on Endurance?" Screams and yells of joy drowned out his words. "Ha ha well I want you all have the night to celebrate and get acquainted with each other because tomorrow you will be choosing partners! Dry off and good luck tomorrow you all have a lot of endurance in you. See you guys later." With a few more parting words J.D. headed off for the night.

After heading back to their tree house the group changed and met back down around the fire pit to grab lunch. Anne and a few others had received medical attention for slight rope burning or dehydration, a few people had still not gotten used to the climate of Bora Bora yet.

After cleaning her hand Anne began to apply the medical gauze and tape to her hands. _It's a pain to wear it but if I want to stay here on endurance an infection could take me out…_

"Hey Anne what happened? Is that from…?" John asked as he sat down by her.

"Yeah it's from the rope." She laughed aloud struggling with the tape. "Clumsy me had call it close."

"Here let me help…" he took the tape and finished wrapping her hand with the tape. "There perfect." John looked into her eyes. "You did great Anne close call or not…do you think you might want to be my partner?"

"Um sure yeah!" Anne blushed furiously looking down at his hand still holding hers. "You did great too you know."

"Aw well thanks! Say did you want to grab some pizza I heard its homemade Bora Bora style." He asked her.

"Yeah that sounds great!" John helped her up but let go of her hand. Anne was disappointed but couldn't help but grin. _Yes!_

* * *

><p>The celebrating and talking continued on through the afternoon and evening until twilight hit and the stars came out. The group of sixteen made their way up to the tree house to stargaze on the bridge. The girls had grabbed their hoodies and the guys their jackets since it had started to get chilly.<p>

"I think I can see the little Dipper!" Ariana called out.

"Ooh! Me too!" Courtney agreed.

"Yeah and there's Orion's belt!" yelled Cameron.

"And the big dipper!" said Alex. "Oh wait never mind that's the little dipper."

Everyone laughed out loud in the moment but a calm silence soon followed. A long day had been endured and a tiring first one at that. Their new home would be for some, the start of a great adventure.


End file.
